Confessions from the Heart
by Inuyasha Lover 414
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both have stronger feelings for each other. It just seems like they will never admit it. But with some advice from their friends they realize they have to confess the truth. Rated R just incase.
1. Intro

Confessions from the Heart

Rating: R

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both have stronger feelings for each other. It just seems like they will never admit it. But with some advice from their friends they realize they have to confess the truth. Rated R just incase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For those of you that don't know a lot about Inuyasha or don't know it at all, this is a story about a girl, Kagome, from modern time. One day, she realizes she can travel through time to the past in a sacred well in her back yard. When she goes down the well for the first time into the past, she meets a half demon named Inuyasha. They team up in search for the sacred jewel that has been shattered throughout the land. It possesses great power within it.

Inuyasha wants the sacred jewel so he can become a full fleshed demon. At first, Inuyasha and Kagome are a little edgy towards each other but there relationship grows. Along the way in their journey, they meet up with new companions that also are in search for the jewel with their own reasons; like Shippo - a young fox demon that is about 6, Miroku - a monk with a cursed hand that will someday kill him if he doesn't get it the spell off of him, and Sango - a girl seeking revenge for her village and her little brother.

They still continue on their journey...

This story is based upon Inuyasha and Kagome and their relationship...

It's rated R just incase.


	2. Chapter One

Confessions from the Heart – Chapter One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dawn and the sun started to lift from the horizon. Inuyasha raised his head up trying to regain consciousness from his slumber state. He didn't get much sleep the night before; he was too concerned about Kagome.

'She said she needed to go back and take those tests, why can't she just stay with me? What am I thinking; she probably doesn't even miss me. Who could miss a rude half demon like me?' Inuyasha pondered.

Kagome wasn't around and he couldn't take it much longer, he had to go back through the sacred well to her era and bring her back. Inuyasha started to lift himself from the tree that he slept in the night before.

'I have to go bring her back. I want her. No...I need her'

With that thought, Inuyasha jumped off the tree and walked through the dewy grass until he reached the sacred well. The sun had already arisen and the wind blew through his soft silver hair and made his golden orbs shimmer in the sun. He jumped down the well into Kagome's era.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm, I wonder what time it is..."

Kagome groaned as she woke up in her light pink bed. She sat up and slowly stretched out her arms and legs. She yawned before getting up and looking at her clock. It read 8:00 AM.

"Oh, no!"

She scurried out of her Pajamas and put on her usual uniform.

"SHOOT - I was supposed to meet Inuyasha yesterday in his time era! He's going to be so angry with me!"

Kagome got her brush from her vanity table and started brushing the knots out of her hair.

'Ok, all set to go see Inuyasha! Oh sure, what am I even thinking he probably doesn't even care about me. Well not nearly as much as I care for him anyways. Sometimes it seems like all he cares about is the sacred jewel shards. I wonder if he even has feelings for me.' She sighed. 'Probably not.'

Kagome sighed and opened her window letting the cool breeze brush against her. She shivered a little and then closed her window back up.

"Ok time to go to Inuyasha," she said aloud.

She smelled her unpleasant breath.

"Oh wait I still need to brush my teeth!"

She ran into her bathroom and got the pink toothbrush and applied the toothpaste to it. She quickly brushed her teeth and then ran downstairs in a rush to see Inuyasha.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome called out before she grabbed her bag. "I have to go see Inuyasha! I'm already late and at this point he's going to have fit when he sees me." Kagome said in giggly voice.

"Ok dear. When do you think you will be home?"

"Umm, well, today is Saturday and I have a major test in school on Monday that I will have to study for. So I'll be back tomorrow! C'ya mom!"

Kagome swiftly went outside and laid her eyes on the well. It was cold out today and she got goose bumps when she felt the cool air rush against her skirt revealing more of her skin. She tugged at her skirt and fixed it, and then she ran up to the sacred well. However, she found Inuyasha was already there waiting for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N – Please Read and review!

My friend Jasmine is my "beta-reader"!


	3. Chapter Two

Confessions from the Heart – Chapter One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome couldn't help but look down at him. The way the sun hit him made his eyes glimmer, and his silver hair laid almost perfectly behind him. He looked so eased and calm. _He is so hot._ Inuyasha noticed a shadow and then looked up to see the girl who stood inches away from him. _She looks to good to be true, almost perfect._ She was wearing her usual outfit; a small skirt that dangled on her upper legs and a white top. Her hair blew swiftly in front of her face. That's when Inuyasha noticed outstanding blue orbs that took the place of her eyes. They both got lost into each other's gaze. For that moment they were stuck in their own world together, and it seemed no one could break the bond between them. Kagome finally noticed she was staring so deep into him and she blushed, quickly turning her head over so she was now facing the ground. _Was that a look of affection he was giving me, or am I imagining it? No, it couldn't be... could Inuyasha have stronger feelings for me?_

Inuyasha got up from his resting place and stood so he was face to face with Kagome. She still had a hint of red on her face and she looked like she was in deep thought. Kagome still felt calm but that was soon interrupted when Inuyasha spoke up.

"What are you looking at?!" He said in his usual pissed off voice.

"I had some tests and exams… I wanted to come back yesterday but I couldn't… I had too much make-up work to do. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"Excuses, excuses, Kagome! I think you spend too much time here. We should be out looking for the jewel shards but instead you're always here, bitch!"

_What am I saying? I should be nicer to her. I missed her so much…_

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

Kagome was getting very upset. She had been looking forward to seeing Inuyasha… he is all she thinks about, even in her own time era. Despite all this, it seemed like he hadn't missed her at all. _Can't he even be a little nice to me…?_ Kagome let out a sad sigh. Then she focused on Inuyasha again.

"Well come on, Kagome. Don't just stand there, lets get back."

_Yeah, I missed you too…_ Kagome thought as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"Are you coming or what?!"

"Hold on one second!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and they both jumped through the sacred well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha was the first to get through. He lifted his weight up and out of the well and then gazed down to see Kagome. He offered her his hand and she grasped it and helped her up. When she was out and standing, Inuyasha released his hand from hers. Kagome yawned as she set her bag down on the moist ground, still tired from the morning.

"Hey, Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, bitch?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked him right in the eye. He could see the anger that was boiling her blood and building up. _Here we go again… I know she's going to scream._

"You know what Inuyasha? I thought you would be happy to see me! But NO, you always give me such an attitude! You're always calling me names! Can't you even be a bit serious?"

He started to say, "Maybe if someone wasn't late on returning -" but she interrupted him.

"I already told you that I had tests and schoolwork. I have a separate life other than this one, and I can't always be here you know. Since when do you even care if I'm here or not? You're always being a jerk anyways!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, you two!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked to see their friends coming. Kagome ran over to Sango, glad that she could finally get away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kagome, you're back!" Sango said cheerfully, but his face dimmed to a frown as he said, "What's with the sad face?"

_Inuyasha, that's what._ Kagome thought bitterly.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kagome said, putting a huge fake smile on her face.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Shippo and Miroku left Sango and Kagome to talk, and went over to a grumpy Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Uh, hi."

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha? You seem a bit tense," Miroku said.

"ITS NOTHING, OK? SO BACK OFF!"

"Gees, now we know that there's something wrong," Shippo said under his breath.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay, okay, no need to get worked up. Let's get going. Lunch should be ready soon," Miroku said in a calm voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter 3**

After lunch the day seemed to fly by. It was now late evening. The group was sitting in a circle and contemplating starting a fire, but Kagome just couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha. _Why does he have to be so rude all the time? What should I do? Should I talk to him? I think I need some advice…_ With that Kagome looked over at her friend.

"Hey, Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

Sango and Kagome then left Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They went off into the darkened woods, where the sun was slowly setting and it was getting colder by the minute.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome… She's been acting weird today," Shippo said.

"Inuyasha, you weren't mean to her again, were you?"

"Will you shut up and give it a rest?" Inuyasha scolded.

"I take that as a yes," Miroku replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Is there something you would like to talk about, Inuyasha?" Miroku said calmly.

"No. If Kagome is going to be sad for no reason that's not our fault!"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

Inuyasha's aggressive expression melted into a confused one_. How does he know these things? It's as if he can read my mind…_

"Tell her what?"

Miroku's face stiffened.

"I know you have feelings for Kagome and you're trying to hide it. You're only hurting her by not telling her and always having such an attitude with her! I think you should talk to her about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any feelings for her whatsoever!"  
_  
What am I saying? Of course I do! _

"Well, Inuyasha, you heard my advice and I suggest you take it. Sit her down and tell her how you feel instead of always insulting her."

_Could he be right? Yes. I shall tell Kagome tonight._

**Meanwhile………**  
Kagome and Sango sat on a rather large log in the woods. They were surrounded by lots of trees and their branches swaying back and forth. Sango looked at Kagome and said,

"So is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well, um, yes there is."

"What is it?"

"Its not really 'what' it is, it's more like 'who' it is."

"Go on."

"Sango, I think I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted out. She then put her hand over her mouth and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"YOU WHAT? This is so great! I always knew there was something going on between you two."

"Yeah, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of him. Sometimes he can be really sweet and then other times he can be a total JERK!"

"Well I think you should talk to Inuyasha about this, not me. Tell him how you feel."

"But I'm scared that he wont feel the same way about me, and when he finds out he will think I'm weird. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable around me."

Sango got up from the log they were sitting on. "We should be getting back now. It's getting late. Kagome, I know you can tell Inuyasha. You just have to confess the truth, or this secret you're keeping will bug you every day."

Kagome smiled and then agreed to go back. She stood up and then walked beside Sango_. I will tell him. I have to tell Inuyasha._ Soon they got back to where they were staying.

When they got back there was a fire started, and Shippo and Miroku were already fast asleep. Miroku was on his back in his sleeping bag and Shippo was curled into a ball, resting on his stomach. Inuyasha was in his tree, still awake and not able to sleep. He looked down to see Kagome bending down to the ground, searching for her something in her bag. _I have to tell her, but how? Should I just say it or what? I think I'm getting a headache. _Kagome said goodnight to her friend Sango that was already half asleep by now, and continued looking for her sleeping bag. _Oh no! That's right. I must have left it at home. Oh great. Now I'm going to be cold all night. _She turned around and saw Inuyasha in the tree, lying on a branch on his back. He was staring down at her. I_nuyasha _was the only thought that went through her head.

**Read and Reveiw please.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4 **

They looked at each other for a while, and then Inuyasha jumped out of his tree, landing quietly on his feet. Being careful not to wake the others, Inuyasha sensed there was something still wrong with Kagome. _I wonder what's wrong... should I ask her?_

"Um hey... Why the long face?"

Kagome looked at him, surprised that he was actually being kind of nice compared to his usual self. She finally spoke up, "I uh, umm, forgot my sleeping bag at my house and its really cold out."

"Oh."

Inuyasha stared at the tree and then went back over to it. He sat down, his back against bottom of the tree. Kagome was shivering and shaking from the ice-cold air that surrounded her. The wind was blowing and the air had a hint of autumn in it.

"Come here."

Kagome looked at him with a confused expression. She was still unsure of what he meant.

"Come here. It's cold out and I don't want you to get sick," he said, offering the space in front of him.

Kagome said nothing and did as he asked her to. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her stomach. _What is he doing?_ She settled down and relaxed into his embrace and leaned against his lap. She stared at the stars that were beautifully shining above them.

"Warmer now?" His voice was deep.

"Yes, thank you."

A period of silence went by and for a while neither of them knew what to say. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up, "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Kagome felt herself tense up with nervousness. _Oh no! What kind of answer can I give him?_

"I'm waiting," he whispered in her ear while gripping her tighter against him.

_Should I tell him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Ok, I just have to tell him. I can do this._

"Inuyasha, I uh… I.........lo ……..ve ........you .........."

Kagome closed her eyes, too scared to look up. Scared he would reject her. She felt like throwing up everywhere from her nervous state that was growing every second. _He's probably going to shove me away from him.... Wait what is he doing? _She was shocked as she felt him turn her chin around so she was facing him. She felt his lips brush against hers in a short kiss. She turned back around and Inuyasha breathed into her hair and said, "I love you too."

_This cant be happening_, Kagome thought. _I can't believe this is happening, _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha, being more confident in himself, uncrossed his legs that Kagome rested on top of. He opened them up wide and pulled her back slowly against him. He loved the sensation she was giving him. _I wonder what this is going to lead to… I'm not sure, but I think I like it. _Kagome leaned herself deep into him, loving the way he felt against her.

"Kagome."

She turned her head and Inuyasha kissed easily at first, then deepening them as the intensity wore on.

Kagome's head hurt from turning around to kiss him so she got up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha interrogated, playfully grabbing her wrist.

"I'm just getting comfortable."

Then she sat back down on him, her legs wrapped around his back. Inuyasha gently lifted his hands and placed them so he was holding her hips. He loved the way her body felt on him like this. It was perfect; he didn't want this moment to end. He kissed her again, starting up where they left off, fiercely kissing each other. Kagome opened her mouth in low moan and Inuyasha took the opportunity to search her mouth with his tongue. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and her hands gripped his back... She ached for him, feeling the spot in between her legs become wetter and warmer by the second. She then felt his manhood stiffen threw his pants and started to rock her body towards it in a slow repetitive motion. Inuyasha's hands that were around her hips started to help with her movement against him by supporting her hips crashing against him. She was getting very aroused, hence the feeling that she needed more. Inuyasha knew what she wanted and he laid her down, positioned himself on top of her, and started pumping himself faster against her. That's when she lifted her self away from Inuyasha, still sitting beside him.

_What am I doing? This is just all too fast for me! _Kagome thought as a sudden look of fear crossed her face, beautifully shining in the moonlight.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Inuyasha thought. With a concerned face he looked over at Kagome, trying to stop the sensation between his legs.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but can we go a little slower?" she said, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I understand. I think we just got a little carried away."

"It's alright," she said, her smile returning to her face.

He held his hand out and she grabbed it. He kneeled down in front of her and kissed her once more, and then laid her down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as tight against him as he could.

"Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

_Geez, now I don't have to worry about being cold!_ Was the last thought that went threw her head before falling fast asleep.

**Read and review please.**


End file.
